The invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to a system and method for managing a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network.
Although systems and methods are known for managing IP networks, the known systems and methods have several disadvantages with respect to VoIP traffic. For instance, in most data networks, the timing and scheduling of data packet transmissions is not critical. For VoIP applications, however, timing is of the essence to enable near real-time conversations. As a consequence, monitoring and management tools developed for data networks don't translate well to voice applications.
What is needed is a system and method for managing IP networks that provides real-time, or near-real time, performance monitoring of Internet Protocol-Private Branch exchanges (IP-PBX's) and/or other IP network components in a way that is relevant to voice communications. And because many IP networks are not highly reliable, systems and methods are needed that can mitigate the effects of hardware and/or software failures in a VoIP network.